kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Country of the Musketeers
Country of the Musketeers is a world in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. It is based on the 2004 direct-to-video Disney film, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers. Like Timeless River and Symphony of Sorcery, Country of the Musketeers is set in the past, although at a later period, when Mickey was in the pursuit of the knowledge required to become a Keyblade Master. Setting The Training Yard is the large, empty area where the musketeers train. The Shore is a long, curving path that leads to a dock with a single boat available. Looking out to the sky, lightning can be seen flickering. The boat leads to Mont Saint-Michel, which houses a small town. A set of stairs leads up to the entrance to the Dungeon, which is full of prison cells and leaks. All the way at the end of the Dungeon's path is a latch leading down to the Cell, where prisoners will drown if they are anchored close to the floor. The Tower Path is a small, curvy path leading to a bridge, and then the Tower itself; inside is a spiraling staircase that leads to a top floor, which houses another short staircase that leads to the very top floor, which has windows on opposite sides of the room. The Opera has a small lawn decorated with lamps, plants and fences. The building itself is large, with the main doors leading to the Grand Lobby. Inside the lobby, there are two entrances, one leads to the Stage while the other leads to Machine Room. The Stage leads to Back Stage, which filled with tons of props for the operas performed, along with the device for operating the maintenance platform. Past this is the Machine Room, which houses tons of gadgets and ropes for Flowmotion use to gain access to the higher levels. Using the central exit, the Green Room will be found. The Green Room is filled with full coat racks, boxes and other brick-brack; this is where the actors would spend their time before and after performances. Story ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' ;Sora's Side The story begins with Mickey, Donald and Goofy facing down a Ducky Goose, the latter two showing that they are scared in the face of an enemy, before each dashing off in opposite directions, leaving Mickey alone to deal with the Nightmare. Seeing Mickey having trouble with the Dream Eater, Sora intervenes, wondering what Mickey is doing in that particular world, also referring to his friend as 'King Mickey', a title that of then has not yet been gained. Mickey's confused reactions make Sora realize that the trio are products of this particular world's dream. However, it still leaves him confused as to what the world is, and since it is not Disney Castle, is it a world they visited or came from before? Mickey then approaches, questioning him as to whether something is the matter. Sora tries to ask where he is, but Mickey seemingly evades the question, deciding instead to ask where Sora might have obtained his Keyblade from. He begins to explain what his weapon is, but Mickey stops him, whispering to him that he knows that Sora is from another world, whereupon Mickey confides that he is "...working on a problem", and that he is in that particular world acting as a Musketeer. Sora muses aloud further, before he is suddenly interrupted in his thoughts by the arrival of more Nightmares of the same kind. Immediately responding to the impending threat, Sora introduces himself to Mickey, following which he confronts the Dream Eaters in battle, leaving Mickey to stare after him. At the conclusion of the fight, Mickey expresses his gratitude to Sora for his aid, before the reappearance of Donald and Goofy, both chasing after invisible foes across expanse of the courtyard. Upon realising that there are currently no enemies in the vicinity, Mickey introduces Sora to Donald and Goofy, who do the same in return, before the four give a pledge of friendship to each other. The trio then begin to depart, with Mickey announcing that they need to go to protect the princess, though Sora soon causes them to stop in their tracks, convincing the group to allow him to travel with them. Before they leave, Sora is taught the Musketeer motto, "All for one, and one for all!" which they then all happily chant. The story then turns to an event of the past, where Captain Pete address the three, pronouncing them as 'Royal Musketeers', where he also lays upon them their inaugural mission. The purpose of this mission is to act as bodyguards to Princess Minnie. Pete also announces that someone "has it out" for the princess, though no hint is left as to who this...somebody might be. The three then chant their motto, while Pete revels in their ignorance. Returning to the story at hand, the four are seen guarding the transport of Princess Minnie in a carriage. Soon enough though, a Tyranto Rex Nightmare arrives from behind and knocks the musketeers off the carriage, forcing Sora to deal with it himself. Once victorious, Sora turns around, only to be confronted Beagle Boys, who have somehow managed to climb onto the carriage. Following their announcement that their desire is to capture Minnie, Sora is promptly knocked off balance, and inevitably falls backwards off of the carriage. Meeting up with Mickey, Donald and Goofy, Goofy shows optimism that they can rescue the princess, while Donald complains that the venture is 'hopeless', prompting another rousing speech from Mickey. Sora heads off with them to rescue the princess. On the way, they chance upon the now empty carriage. Arriving at a lonely tower, they are forced to face off the Beagle Boys, and soon afterwards find Princess Minnie. Their enemies then reappear, forcing Goofy to resort to his "quick thinking", the result of which concludes with the Beagle boys being knocked out the window and into the river below. Donald shows further signs that he is the tentative one of the three, cowering on the staircase during the confrontation. That night, Sora sees Goofy take off after someone and soon afterwards Donald runs up to him and Mickey, explaining that the Captain of the Musketeers is trying to take over the kingdom. Mickey's resolve is steady, and he determines that the group should never run from danger, though on this occasion Donald flees, stating that it is time for him to find a new job. Sora soon discovers that the Captain is none other than Pete, who soon summons a circle of Dream Eaters to surround the duo. Mickey escapes though, and jumps to the terrace about to arrest Pete, but is soon rewarded by Pete's fist, which knocks the future king to the floor. When Mickey is sent flying, Sora is knocked out by the Dream Eaters. Sora awakens to the voices of Donald and Goofy, who alert him to Mickey's capture and imprisonment in Mont Saint-Michel, and also their leader's watery demise once the tide comes in. Donald and Goofy once again show that they are scared of what is to come, leading Sora to question their loyalty, before giving a stirring speech about friendship. Soon after, Mickey is shown drowning in the damp of his now flooded dungeon. He is eventually saved by his friends, and Sora encourages him to the cause of saving Minnie. Getting to the Opera house, Sora and the Musketeers spot the Beagle boys in the entrance to the building, holding with them a chest. The group run after the them, realising that the princess is in fact locked in the chest. Getting separated, Sora sees the musketeers free Minnie and then confront Pete, who stands on top of the set of a stage play. Sora quickly notices a trap being launched that would kill the Musketeers, and cries out. However, the crate that would have fallen on the heroes disappears; Riku interfered from his side of the world. Sora is then forced to fight Pete and the Beagle Boys together, and soundly defeats them, earning the title of 'Royal Musketeer' from a grateful Minnie back at the castle. He then unlocks the Keyhole in the Training Yard, before departing the world. ;Riku's Side Riku arrives in this world directly in front of the opera house, soon noticing a figure walking around rather suspiciously in front of the entrance to the large building. He immediately recognizes that the figure is in fact Pete, before stating that whichever world he is in, Pete always adds up to trouble. Deciding to investigate what the villain is up to, Riku makes his way into the opera house himself. Inside the opera house, Riku finds himself walking onto a stage, the backdrop of which is a large wooden ship with cannons and sails, floating on top of waves. Riku soon finds himself running for the relative safety of the stage curtains, as the Beagle Boys walk in, holding cutouts of Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Upon recognition of the three figures, Riku comments in an amused tone that the trio are always together, even when they are made out of wood. Once they reach the center of the stage, the Beagle Boys place the figures in front of the backdrop, before heading off. Pete then appears above the imitation of a ship and the rogues then practice dropping a crate on the cutouts. Realizing that something is obviously amiss, Riku rushes off after Pete's henchmen. This leads to a fight between them, with Riku emerging victorious for the present. He soon finds a chest, which is wobbling, with a voice being heard from the inside. Opening it, Riku finds a distressed Minnie. She thanks him, before making to head off on a quest to aid the Musketeers. Riku offers his help, and introduces himself to the Princess, whereupon she explains that the stage has been rigged with a machine to lure Sora and the Musketeers into a trap. She concludes by musing on how they would be able to help if only they could find a device to control the machine. Before they are able to formulate a plan, Riku catches sight of one of the Beagle Boys, removing a crank from the bottom of a set of cogwheels. The other two culprits soon arrive, soon realizing that their captive is on the loose. Riku pursues them after them to get the crank needed to disable the trap. At this point, the scene changes back to a previous occurrence, showing the Beagle Boys managing to recapture Minnie after their original attempt, at which point Pete explains his disastrous plans to her, concerning his plot to take the throne for himself by the use of a false Minnie. After eventually tracking them down and taking the crank back from the Beagle Boys, who he defeats, Riku finds himself running across a room full of crates to reach the machine in time to prevent the terrible accident. While running, he is surprised from behind by an unseen source, which he quickly turns around to confront, only to find it not to be there. Unable to find it, he seems to relax, before he is poked in the back by a horn. Again, he turns around to discover the assailant, only to discover it gone again. Hearing a noise, he faces the other direction again, and spots Holey Moley gazing at him from a portal in the wall. Finally able to see the nature of his foe, Riku fights the large Dream Eater, before eventually defeating it. Minnie then rushes into the room, urging Riku to hurry, and the two then set off for the machine immediately. Upon reaching it, Riku succeeds in preventing Pete from using his trap just in the nick of time, thus saving Sora and Mickey in their version of the World. Minnie thanks Riku for his help, commenting that he is "...as brave as a Royal Musketeer.". Confused by the meaning of the term, Riku asks Minnie what it means, whereupon she explains to him the pledge that is used to signify the Musketeers' unity. Riku then uses the phrase himself, in front of a surprised Minnie, before then heading off alone. He then unlocks the Keyhole of this world, freeing it from its slumber. Treasures ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' |} Trivia * Young Xehanort never appears in this Sleeping World, on either side. * Country of the Musketeers is the first Disney world in the Kingdom Hearts series to be based on a direct-to-video movie. Category:Worlds Category:Worlds in Dream Drop Distance